Halloween à Yuei
by La Pomme Verte
Summary: Même nos futurs héros on le droit de fêter halloween, et quoi de mieux que de faire une maison hanté. Bakugou et ses amis n'ont pas peur d'y rentrer... pas peur, vraiment? Os pour l'événement Halloween du forum MHA!


**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Alors comment c'était votre Halloween? Moi ça va j'ai passé une bonne petit soirée, c'est vraiment autre chose qu'en France au Etats Unis! Bien pour fêter ça avec vous j'ai écris un petit Os pour l'occasion. Bien sur c'est pas sur un coup de de tête que je l'ai écris mais pas ma participation à l'événement du forum MHA francophone!**

 **Les règles était simple, nous avions deux monstres proposer et on devait choisir, j'ai choisis le Zombie car c'est celui qui m'a le plus inspiré. Par contre je ne suis pas très doué pour écrire de l'horreur donc se sera plus un truc mignon et, je l'espère, drôle...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Discalmer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais vous inquiétez pas, un jour ce sera le cas!**

* * *

C'était le Festival d'Halloween, à Yuei et toutes les classes s'étaient prêtées aux jeux. La 1-A avait mis en place un café aux monstres, la nourriture avec donc des formes diverses et variées rappelant le thème de la journée. Ainsi, tout le monde était déguisé.

Leurs rivales de la classe B avaient décidé quand à eux de minter une maison hantée. Togaru et Ibara s'occupaient de l'entré, prenant les tickets et annonçant à leurs camarades que de nouvelles "victimes" arrivaient. Pony et Kojiro quand à eux attendaient à l'extérieur et tendaient aux pauvres clients sortant une petite carte en leur disant qu'ils pouvaient venir réclamer leurs photos d'ici deux ou trois jours.

Les cris se faisaient entendre jusque dans le couloir, intriguant donc toutes les autres personnes aux alentours. Certains élèves des classes générales s'y étaient risqués mais finissaient par sortir, les joues rouges et trempées de larmes ou pâles comme la mort. Il arrivait tout de même aux plus courageux d'émerger comme ils étaient rentrés, complimentant même au passage les élèves de la seconde pour le travail effectué.

C'est ainsi qu'Eijiro, au moment de sa pause, attira ses trois amis, afin de pénétrer ensembles dans la maison hantée. Il avait entendu parler de ce stand quelques jours auparavant et avait promis à Tetsutetsu de passer voir ce qu'il en retournait, ce dernier en ayant fait de même pour leur propre échoppe. Il acheta donc quatre billets puis rentra à l'intérieur, suivi de ses compagnons

« Que votre voyage vous apporte la grâce des ronces. » déclara Ibara en les laissant passer.

Denki la regarda un instant. Envers et contre tout, il trouvait cette fille très étrange. S'il devait être tout-à-fait franc, son comportement lui donner des sueurs froides. Il se colla en conséquence au dos d'Eijiro, déjà effrayé alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à l'entrée de "l'attraction". Quant à lui, le rouge tirait le bras de Katsuki qui se faisait lui-même poussé par Hanta. D'après ces deux-là, ils devaient faire ça ensembles, sous prétexte que « Des amis, ça partage tout ! ». Le cendré grogna une énième fois mais se laissa emporter. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire de toute façon.

Une fois à l'intérieur, l'ambiance fut bien plus sombre. Des lumières blanches clignotaient ci et là et l'espace ressemblait en tout point à un ancien hôpital abandonné. Les murs sans doute anciennement blêmes étaient désormais sales et plusieurs outils et chariots traînaient sur le sol. Mais outre le saleté, le pire était les traces : il y avait des traces de sang, tantôt fraîches et écarlates, tantôt séchées et brunies un peu partout. Ainsi, Denki se pressa encore davantage contre son meilleur ami. Il observait partout, ses yeux se tournant à chaque recoin alentour, même derrière lui pour voir si rien ne viendrait lui attraper le dos.

Brusquement, il poussa un cri très aigu, sautant à la gorge d'Eijiro, ce qui le déséquilibra un peu. Ce dernier se retourna alors d'un coup, son camarade toujours agripper à ses épaules, les muscles tendus sous son alter activé. Katsuki se détourna également en fronçant les sourcils, les mains hors de ses poches, - juste au cas où, évidemment, il n'avait pas peur bien sûr - et Hanta fit de même. En voyant ce qui avait fait peur à leur ami blond, Red Riot déglutit et recula tout de même d'un pas. De son côté, le cendré explosif ne fit que sourciller davantage, toujours près à l'attaque, tandis que... Hanta pouffa.

Yosetsu maquillé comme un mort-vivant - le teint de sa peau colorée d'un vert pâle, avec des tâches écarlates et du faux sang en guise de blessure, leurs vêtements déchirés et terreux par endroit - avait utilisé son alter pour fusionner avec Honekuni, donnant l'impression d'un monstre Zombie à deux têtes.

Un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de trois des 1-A tandis que le dernier gloussait à nouveau. Finalement en reconnaissant leur camarade, Denki relâcha tranquillement le cou de son ami pour reposer les pieds à terre, bien que toujours tremblant, permettant à Eijiro de soupirer en relâchant son alter. Katsuki finit par claquer sa langue contre son palet avant de renfoncer ses mains dans ses poches et attendre que ses potes décident d'avancer.

En définitive, Hanta reprit la marche, tout guilleret. Ce genre d'ambiance le faisait rire : les montées d'adrénaline étaient clairement présentes et bien exploitées, mais lui savait bien plus s'amuser qu'avoir peur. Il sourit donc de toutes ses dents, jetant des coup d'œils furtifs réguliers vers ses amis. Ainsi, quand bien même il riait bien, il fut un peu surpris de leur comportement : Katsuki se trouvait en effet bien proche de lui, et des autres en général, tandis qu'Eijiro tenait son T-shirt du bout des doigts, alors qu'il avait lui-même Denki en guise de sangsue dans son dos. Hanta sourit davantage : tout ceci s'annonçait bien plus drôle que ce qu'il pensait.

Peu de temps après, il décida de s'arrêter, l'air de rien, voyant clairement le prochain piège arrivé. Il se décala donc un peu, laissant la pleine vue à ses camarades, et fit mine de les attendre. Toutefois, Katsuki comprit très bien que quelque chose clochait dans cette attitude, et, dès lors, tira l'électrique par le col, pour le jeter en tête de bande. Ce dernier, toujours aussi affolé, s'accrocha alors à Eijiro, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire trébucher une nouvelle fois. Ainsi, le rouge tomba sur son ami Pikachu, le tout en ne lâchant aucunement la manche de Ground Zero, qu'il avait saisit sur le coup.

Ce fut donc avec deux personnes étendues par à terre et une qui avait bien faillit se casser la gueule également qu'une tête géante se pointa soudain juste devant leur nez. Katsuki écarquilla alors les yeux. Et, en voulant reculer, celui-ci tomba finalement sur les fesses et, complètement terrifiés, ses deux amis lui sautèrent dessus en criant. Tant bien que mal, il put tout de même passer une de ses mains devant eux, près à démarrer une explosion à la moindre seconde. Toutefois, la tête réduit d'un coup et la jeune Itsuka mit ses paumes en avant, tentant de calmer le jeu.

« Doucement ! Ce n'est que moi. Pas de panique Bakugo-kun.

\- La ferme ! J'suis pas paniqué ! C'est juste ces deux abruties qui m'ont surpris ! »

Hanta s'esclaffa discrètement. Il avait eu une vue panoramique sur toute la scène et il avait même réussi à l'enregistrer sur son téléphone, filmant le tout en douce. Il ne le dirait sûrement pas à Katsuki - ou du moins, pas avant d'en avoir fait profiter toute leur classe.

Le cendré finit par se débarrasser des deux idiots agrippés à lui et se releva. Mais, bien que personne ne sembla le remarquer, ses jambes tremblaient un peu.

Ainsi, la marche reprit. Denki avait finalement décidé de s'accrocher à Hanta et cachait furtivement son visage dans son dos. Il se doutait bien que son ami se moquait de lui mais il n'en avait cure - la peur le tenait bien trop. De son côté, Eijiro tenait toujours le bas du T-shirt de Katsuki, tandis que ce dernier avançait, les mains définitivement en-dehors de ses poches. De temps à autres, il jetait même des coups d'œil un peu partout, cherchant à trouver une quelconque faille quelque part.

Durant leur avancée, ils purent voir plusieurs faux cadavres abandonnés à gauche ou à droite. Et d'un coup, ils entendirent un cri strident, venant de derrière. Chacun d'eux sursauta, sauf Hanta, qui, lui, tentait simplement de retrouver une respiration régulière, après que son ami blond l'ait surpris, en le serrant brusquement pour le rapprocher de lui.

Apparemment d'autres personnes étaient entrées et c'était faites elles-aussi piéger. Si leurs hurlements persistaient - et c'était certain - ceci n'allait pas arrangé leur avancé, déjà lente.

Tout juste remis, ils entendirent néanmoins un petit grincement résonné à leurs côtés. Ainsi, leurs cœurs commencèrent une embardée chaotique : un objet, très certainement en bois, se déplaçait lentement sur le sol. Puis, un œil entièrement blanc se découpa lentement de l'ombre, suivi de près d'un second. Et ils les fixèrent, sans cligner une fois des paupières. Et, un instant plus tard, les orbes globuleuses changèrent rapidement de place, et furent soudain à la verticale. Denki, qui avait tout vu, lâcha brutalement Hanta, et se mit à filer en courant et criant à tout va. Une poignée de seconde plus tard, ce fut Eijiro qui réagit, reculant prudemment, les yeux suspendus à l'étrange scène. De même temps, il tira Katsuki avec lui, et celui-ci agrippa même inconsciemment son autre main en suivant son mouvement.

Hanta, la caméra de son portable toujours en marche, rigolait et se fendait bien la poire. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche : ses amis cherchaient avec précipitation et affolement ces yeux - qui devaient sûrement appartenir à Shihai - dans chaque recoin de la pièce, comme ceux-ci avaient disparu. Néanmoins, ils furent rapidement interrompus dans leur recherche, par un _boom,_ vite suivi d'un _pof_ \- par le bruit d'une personne qui se prend un mur et tombe au sol, en fait. Le rouge et le cendré, après un regard, se remirent vite sur pieds, et tous trois accoururent en direction du son - avant de finalement reconnaître les plaintes significatives de Denki. Bien malgré lui, Hanta ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire, en voyant son ami, paniqué comme jamais il n'avait dû paniqué dans sa vie, une bosse se formant sur son front, à genoux sur le sol, cherchant une sortie à tâtons dans le vide. Kosei avait dû passer par là, créant quelques bouclier d'air par-ci par-là.

« J'veux sortir ! J'veux pas mourir ! » Répéta-t-il plusieurs fois, suppliant, les larmes aux yeux et le nez coulant.

En voyant son camarade s'efforcer de trouver la sortie, Eijiro se mit à faire de même avec lui, l'adrénaline pulsant encore davantage dans leurs veines, la panique leur brouillant toujours plus les sens. Katsuki était au bord de l'implosion, tentant d'éclater toutes les choses alentours. Il finit par réussir avec les murs de verres. Puis, lancé, il chopa Eijiro par le col, qui agrippa Denki à son tour. Hanta, quant à lui, les suivit, toujours autant hilare. Lui, voyait la sortie depuis un bon moment, mais n'avait rien dit, se délectant des réactions de ses amis. Néanmoins, Katsuki sembla la voir à son tour ; seulement, un brancard apparut violemment devant eux, un faux cadavre recouvert d'un drap blanc posé nonchalamment dessus.

Le blond électrique se laissa alors tomber à terre, d'épais sillons de larmes roulant sur ses joues, de multiples tremblements assaillant son corps de toute part. Mais brusquement, une des mains de l'être normalement sans vie, bougea progressivement, avant de se tendre et se redresser d'un coup, suivi de près par le reste du corps. Eijiro poussa un cri, tandis que le blond à ses pieds restait tétanisé, les yeux écarquillés, ne bougeant plus d'un pouce, les torrents salés dévalant toujours sur son visage. Katsuki, par réflexe naturel, mit un coup de poing à la personne, sans remarquer le flash furtif qui se perdait dans les mouvements de lumière. La fausse dépouille tomba alors lourdement sur le sol, puis se remit brutalement sur pieds quelques secondes plus tard.

« Mais t'es pas bien, abruti ? Vous êtes vraiment qu'un tas de brutes godiches, la classe A ! »

Katsuki grinça des dents, en reconnaissant la voix agaçante de Neito Monoma, et se prépara à lui gueuler une réplique acerbe. Néanmoins, le blond de la classe B remarqua le léger tremblement du cendré, provoquant ainsi à son grand sourire triomphant d'apparaître sur ses lèvres, ce qui enragea encore plus l'explosif.

« Tu as la trouille, hein ! Le numéros un de nos deux classes est en fait un sacré trouillard !

\- J'ai jamais eu la trouille connard !

\- Bakugo Katsuki est un gamin effrayé, qui réagit en plus par la violence... et après, ça veut devenir héros...

\- La ferme ! Je t'emmerde, j''ai pas eu peur bordel !

\- Ok !... intervint soudain Hanta, tentant de calmer le jeu. On va y aller nous, hein… Katsuki...

\- C'est ça, vous faites bien ! Partez, avant que votre pétard soit mouillé par sa propre pisse !

\- ENFOIRE ! J'VAIS TE huummpppff... »

Ni une ni deux, Hanta activa son alter, traînant désormais un Katsuki bâillonné par son scotch derrière lui. Un sourire crispé et bancale aux lèvres, Eijiro salua hâtivement Neito et se précipita à la suite de ses amis, gagnant peu à peu l'extérieur, pas vraiment rassuré.

« Les gars, attendez moi ! J'veux pas mourir ! Attendez moiiiii, couina Denki derrière eux, les suivant maladroitement. »

Une fois bel et bien dehors, le blond s'effondra au sol, remerciant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait d'avoir pu le sortir de cet enfer en un seul morceau. De son côté, Eijiro tentait de reprendre une attitude normale, un peu plus virile, puis, ceci réussi à ses yeux, il finit par poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'électrique pour tenter de le réconforter. Il lui parla du fait que c'était justement viril qu'ils s'en soient tous sortis ensembles. Hanta se moqua gentiment d'eux, tandis que son prisonnier explosif se débattait de toutes ses forces en direction de la porte entrouverte, pour certainement casser la gueule à Neito, qui se foutait toujours de lui de l'autre côté de l'ouverture.

« Merci beaucoup d'être passé ! N'hésitez pas à en parler autour de vous ! Et puis n'oubliez pas de nous contacter si vous voulez votre photo souvenir ! Leur déclara Pony avec énergie et un grand sourire aux lèvres, son accent américain ponctuant toujours ses paroles.

\- Merci ! Je n'hésiterais pas, soyez en sûrs ! ! »

Hanta prit donc la petite carte et salua joyeusement ses camarades, avant de repartir en direction de sa propre classe. Seulement, il croisa, quelque secondes plus tard, à l'entrée de la maison hantée, Izuku, accompagné de Tenya et Shoto. Ces derniers s'apprêtaient justement à rentrer à l'intérieur, quand Katsuki, qui avait réussi à libérer sa bouche du papier collant, se mit à injurier son ami d'enfance.

« Tu vas te pisser dessus le Nerd ! Tu as toujours été une merde froussarde ! Et une merde froussarde dans ton genre se pisse forcément dessus ! »

Izuku, qui n'avait rien demandé, et ne l'avait jusqu'à là même pas regardé, l'observa se faire traîner par Hanta qui priait pour qu'il se taise. Puis, Shoto posa une main sur son épaule, et le plus petit se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Je crois qu'il a eu très peur. Déclara le garçon aux deux alters très sérieusement.

\- Kacchan avoir peur ? Décidément Todoroki-kun, tu as un sacré sens de l'humour ! »

Ainsi, Izuku lui sourit gentiment, avant de rentrer à la suite de Tenya dans cette reconstitution de hôpital désaffecté. Shoto pencha alors la tête sur le côté : il avait vraiment cru voir Katsuki osciller dans tous les sens. Enfin… Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il était en colère.

Finalement, l'adolescent haussa les épaules et rejoignit ses amis de son flegme habituel.

* * *

 **Et bien voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécier et que vous laisserais un petit commentaire pour me dire votre impression!**

 **Pour ce qui serait pas d'accord sur la réaction de certain personnage, je m'excuse mais c'est comme ça que je les vois!**

 **Merci Ahriall pour sa correction, bisous choupinette! Et un coucou à toute la mafia!**


End file.
